A Soldier in Peasant's Clothing
by Sunbeemz
Summary: During the Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity becomes restless in the palace and tries to get away, if even for a moment. Who knew that she would end up finding a friend? What kind of spice will this girl bring to the palace?
1. Chapter 1

~Alrighties, this is my very first fan fiction. I love to write, but I've never actually had the chance to sit down and write for myself, rather than for school or something required. But enough with my life story and onto what you really came here for. Please R&R, good or bad. I know there's not much to it just yet, but I will add on as soon as I get a new part.~  
  
**Disclaimer~ I don't own or take credit for Sailor Moon or any of the characters previously featured in the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon series. So please don't sue me or anything! ^^; I do, however, take my claim to Sailor Faith and this story, because well, I made it up! ^_^**  
  
Bright rays from the sun peeked through the window and onto the fair face of Princess Serenity. After taking a deep breath, she awoke and sat up in bed slowly, stretching her arms out beside her with a small grunt. "Time for another day to start... After breakfast, that is."  
  
The princess swung her legs to the side of the bed with ease, snuggling her feet into a pair of fuzzy white slippers that matched the robe that she was about to put on over her nightgown. She closed her lively blue eyes and licked her cherry lips with her perky, pink tongue as the smell of homemade pancakes wafted by her nose. Her eyes burst open and she ran from her bedroom, skidding to a halt as she entered the kitchen area. "Pancakes...?"  
  
One of the servants, Kiyo, glanced over to Serenity with a shake of her head, just as she was placing a plate of steaming pancakes in front of the princess's chair, "You're getting better and better at this every morning. Here you are, highness."  
  
Serenity sat down and began to eat her pancakes mouthfuls at a time. In  
  
between every couple of bites, she washed down the pancakes with a swig of crisp, cold milk. In no time flat, she had finished her breakfast and was heading back down the hall to her room. She patted her stomach as she entered her room, moving to her closet. "A full stomach and all for what? Lessons today... Pfft. There's got to be some way to get out of those boring classes."  
  
She brushed aside the fancy dresses for formal affairs as well as some of her more casual dresses, leading to a small shelf in the rear of the closet. Upon the shelf rested a raggedy brown, hooded cloak. One of her eyebrows perked up as an idea came to her mind. "Hmmm, how about a little visit through the city today? I'm sure there's something much more interesting there."  
  
She lifted the cloak out from the closet and held it up in front of her, "This should cover me up well enough and if I wear my hair down, no one'll be able to tell who I am! I knew learning how to sew from Makoto would come in handy..." She turns the cloak back and forth to get a good look at it, turning her nose up slightly. "...It is pretty ugly though. It'll be perfect!"  
  
Within moments, she changed into a casual, light lavender colored dress and tamed her mid-calf length golden blonde hair with a brush. She glanced herself over in her full-length mirror, frowning. "I have to tie my hair back somehow, but nothing too glamorous since I'm just going to the city."   
  
An idea stuck as she located a simple hair band on her dresser. "Low ponytail it is then!" She wrapped the band around her hair loosely at the nape of her neck and then turned to look in the mirror once again. "Finished. Now, someway to get out of here without drawing too much attention..."  
  
She walked out of her room, the cloak draped over her arm, and she tiptoed no more than two steps down the hall when she heard a stern voice calling out to her from the opposite end of the hall.  
  
"Highness? Where do you think you're headed?" Serenity turned around to find Kiyo standing with her hands upon her hips. "I do believe that lessons are this way, miss."  
  
Serenity placed a hand behind her head with a nervous titter, "Oh of course! I know that Kiyo! I was just going... going... going outside to get some fresh air before lessons started. I need as much sunlight as I can get before I'm cooped up in there all day, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Serenity's eyes widened in anticipation as Kiyo seemed to think the idea over. The servant gave her shoulders a shrug and then turned around. "Well, I suppose you're right. Hurry up with it though, you understand?"  
  
Serenity gave a mock salute and turned her heels, heading to the front doors. Oddly enough, she did not run into any others on her way out of the palace. Thinking to herself, "Must be my lucky day! In any case, I better not take too many chances. On with the cloak."  
  
The young lady slid the cloak on over her head and wiggled it down over her body, leaving the hood upon her head. The cloak hung baggily on her slender body and it drug on the ground just slightly, but nonetheless, made her look much like a commoner. She jogged down the front steps and slipped through the gates unnoticed. Within few minutes, she had reached the busiest portion in the heart of the Moon Kingdom: the marketplace. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer~ I don't own or take credit for Sailor Moon or any of the characters featured in the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon series. So please don't sue me or anything! Not that I have any money anyways! Eh heh. ^^; I do, however, take my claim to Sailor Faith and this story, because well, I made it up! ^_^**  
  
Serenity's happy blue eyes danced over the scenery that lay before her. The sun had hardly risen over the building tops and the market place was already bubbling with life. She couldn't walk more than a few feet without a person or two bumping their way around her or without shouts of advertisement ringing through her ears.  
  
"Beautiful silks! Perfect for hard to please relatives!"  
  
A crooked, elderly woman missing several of her teeth thrust bright yellow cloth in front of her, causing Serenity stop at once. Impatient people pushed their way past Serenity roughly as she moved towards the old woman to get a closer glance at the cloth. The princess reached a hand forward to touch it.  
  
"It's so lovely! I'd love to have a dress made from this!" Serenity cooed. Just as her fingertip graced a tiny portion of the cloth, the woman jerked it away.  
  
"You want buy? Only touch if you want buy! My pretty silk no get messed up by your hands!" The woman growled, causing Serenity to turn up her nose and walk off back into the flow of people.  
  
Serenity mumbled to herself, "That was sure rude. I'm sure there'll be a better stand I could get."  
  
Without warning, a gnarled hand holding a large blue fish appeared in front of her face along with a gruff voice.  
  
"You look like you could use some fish! And might I add, that it's only the best for you, milady."  
  
A gag arose in her throat from the stench of foul fish overtaking her nose. She shoved the hand and fish from her face with a small shriek as she began to rush off from the fish stand. She crossed her arms over her chest vigorously as she continued to make her way through the street. A welcomed, light scent of fresh roses crossed her path and up ahead, she could hear the melodic voice of a woman, welcoming customers to try her perfume.  
  
"Fragrances from far away lands! Come and be enchanted by its aroma!"  
  
Serenity scurried through the crowd and over to an alleyway, obviously intrigued by the perfume, and was soon approaching the perfume stand. Before she knew it, a cloud of freshly sprayed perfume choked her breath and stung her eyes, sending her sprawling to her knees with her hands furiously rubbing her eyes. She whimpered softly as she tried desperately to rid herself of the vicious sting in her eyes. She heard a sinister cackle and then felt herself being shoved further into the dimmed alleyway and to the ground. Her eyes popped open, but all she could make out was a few hazy figures looming over her. She started to sit up, using her hands to pull herself up, when one of the blurry forms kicked her right arm out from under her. This caused her to slam back to the ground sharply, hitting her head on the paved ground. The back of her skull began to thunder with the arrival of a sharp headache. She let out a cry for help, only to be met with a hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Shut it girl." A harsh voice whispered into her ear. She responded with conceding silence and the man removed his hand slowly, "Now, all we be wantin' is your valuables and any weapons you be carryin' with ya and me and my friends 'ere will leave you alone. Got that?"  
  
"I don't have anything!" Came her immediate, urgent reaction. This outburst resulted in a swift slap across the face and a light red mark upon her cheek.  
  
"Watch it girlie. I said keep it quiet." the leader growled as he motioned to the others, "Eh, c'mon boys. Let's see what we've got 'ere." 


End file.
